


Voltron - Lost Memories (Español)

by Eban98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Memory Loss, POV Keith (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eban98/pseuds/Eban98
Summary: Keith despierta en un futuro completamente desconocido para él, uno en donde la guerra terminó. Lo más difícil para él no sólo será aceptar que olvidó gran parte de su vida, sino descubrir que esa parte que olvidó es aquella en la que se enamoró de Lance y decidió vivir junto con él.





	1. Abre los Ojos

**Capítulo 1:**

**“Abre los ojos”**

 

Todo estaba oscuro. No podía ver, pero aún podía escuchar. Había disparos. Percibí ecos de voces. No sabía lo que decían, pero era claro que algo estaba pasando, y yo no podía hacer nada…

Abrí mis ojos, pero sólo veía formas y figuras distorsionadas. Parecía que el tiempo se estaba deteniendo, porque esas figuras se movían muy lento.

Entonces volví a escuchar voces. No. Una voz. O más bien el eco de una voz. Estaba cerca, pero ¿en dónde? No podía verla. No sabía de dónde provenía.

Sabía que estaba acostado. Sentía una superficie suave. Intenté moverme, pero sentí un intenso dolor que me obligó a quedarme quieto de nuevo. Y esa voz seguía ahí. Cada vez se hacía más clara, pero seguía sin entender lo que me decía. Porque yo sabía que me estaba hablando a mí.

Estaba tan cansado. Y no sabía por qué, sólo lo estaba. Mi cuerpo me dolía. Recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos y entonces la voz se volvió clara. Decía mi nombre. O eso es lo que supongo, porque cada vez que decía mi nombre yo lo olvidaba.

Parecía que estaba desesperado. Asustado. Sí, porque era la voz de un hombre, ¿pero quién? ¿Quién era él? Cuando cerré los ojos, y por fin entendía lo que decía la voz, pude sentir una mano sosteniendo fuertemente la mía. Esa sensación era… por algún motivo me sentía seguro. A salvo. Aún sin saber en dónde estaba o qué estaba pasando. Esa mano…

La voz me seguía llamando, así que me obligué a abrir los ojos. Aún veía borroso, y todo parecía estar cubierto por luz blanca. «¿Estoy muerto?» pensé. No. Sabía que estaba vivo. El dolor y el cansancio eran prueba de ello. Pero entonces, ¿por qué?

La voz volvió a decir mi nombre, y esta vez volteé. Aún no reconocí ninguna forma. Pero lo que sí reconocí, fue el color azul. Jamás había visto ese azul. Y era hermoso, ¿por qué pensé que era hermoso? Era sólo un color después de todo.

Pero ¿por qué vi azul? ¿Cómo podría haber visto el azul? Traté de concentrarme, y descubrí que había dos esferas azules frente a mí. Estaba muy confundido… y muy cansado… pero esa voz seguía llamándome. Aún sentía nuestras manos entrelazadas.

El cansancio estaba matándome. Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos. Lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado es mi nombre. Y lo único que recuerdo haber visto fueron esos ojos azules.

No sé por qué… pero eran ahora mi color favorito.

…

…

…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido. Porque sé que dormía. Al menos así lo sentí. En realidad no era una siesta, en todo el sentido de la palabra. A veces mi mente despertaba, pero mi cuerpo se reusaba a abrir los ojos. Trataba de moverme, de decir una palabra, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no cedía.

Pero cada vez que me despertaba, por así decirlo, cada vez que gemía y trataba de moverme podía sentir su mano de nuevo. Y volvía a escuchar esa voz. Me decía —Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí— es lo que siempre decía.

No sé quién era el extraño. Porque sabía que era un hombre. Su voz me resultaba tremendamente familiar, pero no la reconocía. Pero no importaba, porque en cuanto lo escuchaba, una parte de mí se tranquilizaba. Me sentía seguro. Y entonces volvía a dormir. Sosteniendo su mano fuertemente.

Esto se repitió varias veces, aunque no sé cuántas. Sólo sé que cada vez que mi mente despertaba recuperaba fuerzas. Aunque no tan rápido como yo hubiera querido. Empecé a creer que estaba en una pesadilla interminable. Un sueño dentro de un sueño, dentro de un sueño… Pero esa mano y esa voz siempre estaban ahí, y me hacían sentir tranquilo. Se sentía real. Aunque en los sueños todo se siente real.

La última vez que mi mente despertó, no me dejé vencer por el cansancio. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y traté de mover mis brazos. Mis manos. Pero aún no podía hacerlo. Él seguía ahí, y no me dejaba en paz. Seguía hablándome y seguía tomándome de la mano.

¿Por qué no me incomodaba? Yo detestaba el contacto… No porque no me gustara, sino porque jamás había sido bueno para demostrar afecto. No sabía hacerlo. Por eso lo evitaba. Pero aquí, en este sueño perpetuo, que él sostuviera mi mano era lo que me reconfortaba. Así que, cuando volví a sentir su piel, lo sujeté tan fuerte como pude y me obligué a abrir los ojos.

La luz blanca había perdido intensidad, pero aún me costaba enfocar. Al menos ahora identifiqué el techo, la luz y las paredes de mi habitación. Si es que era mi habitación. No le di importancia. Lo que yo quería era ver a esta persona. Quería saber quién era.

Cuando giré la cabeza ahí estaba él. Lo primero que vi fueron esos bellos ojos azules. Su piel era morena, y su cabello castaño. Sabía que me era familiar. Yo lo había visto antes. Yo debía recordarlo.

—Hola greñudo.

El tono de su voz. Su sonrisa, ¡maldita sea, yo lo conocía! ¡No podía recordar su nombre!

—¡No, no! No hagas eso. Está bien.

En mi intento desesperado por hablar. Por saber quién era él, comencé a quejarme y forzaba a mi cuerpo para levantarse. Eso dolió, lo admito, pero ya no quería dormir, quería por fin despertar… pero mi cuerpo no tenía las fuerzas para hacer lo que yo le pedía. Entonces él pasó su mano por mi cabello. La forma en que me acarició también me resultó demasiado familiar.

—Vas a estar bien… yo te voy a cuidar.

Cuando lo vi llorar me quedé congelado. Cuando lo vi sufrir mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. No tenía idea de quién fuera esta persona, pero yo sabía que no quería verla sufrir. Lo único que podía hacer era apretar su mano. Y sin querer, me volví a quedar dormido.

...

…

…

…

Abrí los ojos una vez más. La vista borrosa casi había desaparecido, y claramente noté que no estaba en mi habitación. No tenía idea de dónde estaba. A mi izquierda había una gran ventana. Era de noche, y sólo alcanzaba a ver el cielo oscuro.

Entonces sentí movimiento a un lado de mí. En la misma cama en la que estaba recostado. Era él. Seguía a mi lado. Estaba sentado en una silla, pero había recargado su cabeza en mi cama. Dormía tranquilamente, pero se veía cansado… y no sé por qué, pero me pregunté si sería culpa mía. Aún no sabía lo que ocurría, pero estar ahí con él… con… con… L…

Su nombre llegó a mi mente. Pero el esfuerzo por recordar su nombre me arrebató todas mis fuerzas, y el sueño se apoderaba de mí otra vez. No lo iba a dejar, no…

Mis movimientos lo despertaron. Se veía preocupado.

—¡Keith! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué ocurre?

—… _Ke-Keith…_

¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera pensado en mi propio nombre? Tal vez no me preocupaba. No era _mi_ nombre el que quería saber. Era el suyo. Y ya lo sabía.

— _…L-La…_

—¿Keith?

Había una expresión en su rostro que no reconocía. Miedo. Esperanza. Tal vez ambos.

— _…La-Laaaa…_

«¡Habla ya maldita sea!»

—… _Lance…_

Él me sonrió. Y otra vez lloró.

—Sí —dijo entre sollozos —¡Sí! Soy Lance.

— _Lance…_ —Mi garganta estaba rasposa. Mi voz era apenas un susurro, pero él lo pudo escuchar.

— _Lance… Lance_ … Lance…

Lo dije, y lo dije. Al fin lo había recordado. Sabía quién era él.

Lance.

Lance.

Lance…

Justo cuando volvió a sujetar mi mano, caí en un sueño profundo.


	2. Despierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras su ciclo interminable de dormir y despertar. Keith por fin recupera la consciencia, sólo para descubrir una impactante verdad.

**Capítulo 2:**

**“Despierto”**

_…_

_Abrí los ojos._

_Estaba en el espacio. Yo pilotaba una nave e iba hacia adelante. No había nada, más que las estrellas. No sé a dónde me dirigía, o cuál era mi misión, pero sabía que tenía un destino y era mi deber llegar ahí._

_Entonces volteé a mi derecha, y noté a alguien conmigo. Una figura oscura y borrosa. Sabía que era humano, pero no podía ver sus rasgos, no podía distinguir quién era, pero sabía que esa persona me importaba. Yo tenía que protegerla, pero también sentía la necesidad de llegar a mi destino. Miré hacia adelante, y miré la figura. Una y otra vez, porque no sabía qué hacer._

_De pronto la figura ya no estaba. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que eso era lo que más me importaba. Sentí un vacío, y una preocupación por esa persona, y ya no estaba. Ahora viajaba sólo, hacia lo desconocido._

_…_

Por fin me desperté. Mis ojos pudieron abrirse, aunque la luz de la habitación me cegó por un momento. La fuerza en mis brazos al fin había vuelto. Me froté los ojos hinchados y esperé a que se adaptaran a la luz. Sentí mi boca seca y mi lengua pegajosa. Tenía mucha sed. Ya estaba cansado de estar recostado, así que me apoyé en las manos para sentarme. Al hacerlo sentí un dolor agudo en mi mano izquierda que me hizo gritar. Cuando miré, sólo era una intravenosa, que me estaría administrando medicamento. A pesar del dolor, conseguí recargar mi espalda en la almohada. Entonces él apareció en mi mente.

—¡Lance!

Aunque mi voz seguía rasposa, y necesitaba agua urgentemente, dije su nombre con claridad. Yo recordaba haberlo visto siempre a mi lado, siempre lo escuchaba a mi derecha, así que voltee. Pero no había nadie. Lo busqué por la habitación, pero no había señales de él, o de nadie más. Estaba sólo. Y ahora estaba confundido. Antes de despertar, cuando todavía estaba débil, recordaba haberlo visto, haberlo escuchado, incluso sentirlo. Miré mi mano, recordando la suya. Y después me sentí tonto por lo que estaba haciendo.

La habitación en la que me encontraba tenía dos puertas. La más grande, imagino que era la entrada y salida de la habitación. En el otro extremo, una más delgada. Pensé que podría ser un clóset, o tal vez otro cuarto, un baño, porque esa puerta se abrió y alguien salió por ahí. Yo esperaba que fuera Lance, pero en su lugar era…

—Shiro…

—¡Keith!

Se le iluminaron tanto los ojos, y me sonrió de tal manera, que no pude evitar sonreír yo también. Era como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

—¡Shiro!

Avanzó hacia mí y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Me pregunté cuándo habría sido la última vez que me abrazó. En ese momento me sentí tranquilo, brevemente aliviado.

—¡Me da tanto gusto verte despierto! —Me dijo ya que me soltó —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Necesito agua —dije, poniendo mi mano sobre mi garganta.

—¡Claro!

Rápidamente se dirigió a una mesita, sirvió agua de una jarra en un vaso y me lo dio. El vaso de agua más dulce y refrescante de toda mi vida. Le pedí otro. Aunque al fin había despertado, estaba sentado, y mis brazos y piernas ya me respondían, mi cabeza me dolía un poco, y aún me sentía agotado.

—Shiro… —quería saber muchas cosas. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Dónde estabamos? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Qué había de Voltron? ¿Lotor?, y muchas preguntas más que podría haber hecho. Pero cuando vi con atención a Shiro, cuando estudié su rostro, sólo pude hacerle una pregunta —¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tu… tu cabello. Es blanco —Y no sólo eso. Shiro lucía mayor. No viejo, claro que no, pero no era como yo lo recordaba. Tampoco vestía su ropa normal, o la armadura de Paladín Negro. Parecía más bien un uniforme —Y, tú… Tu brazo… —seguía teniendo una prótesis robótica, pero era muy diferente. Ahora estaba unida magnéticamente a su hombro. Me preocupé —¡Shiro! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde…?

La ansiedad me hizo levantarme, pero el intentarlo sólo hizo que me doliera la intravenosa en mi mano y me punzara la cabeza. Shiro se me acercó con rapidez y puso sus manos en mis hombros —¡Keith! Está bien. Tranquilo. No pasa nada —me hizo recargarme nuevamente en la almohada. A pesar de todo no dejaba de sonreír —Sé que te sientes confundido… pero es normal. Casi.

—¿De qué hablas? —Shiro perdió su sonrisa, y ahora parecía preocupado.

—Bueno... —pensó unos segundos —¿tienes alguna idea de en dónde estás? ¿Dónde te encontrabas antes de despertar aquí?

Pensé primero en este lugar. Nuevamente miré a mí alrededor. Me quedaba claro que no era una habitación común. Y tampoco era una habitación de hospital, no totalmente. No sabía en dónde estaba.

—Lo siento, Shiro. No conozco este lugar.

La voz de una mujer llamó nuestra atención —Sí lo conoces.

Cuando la vi, no fue miedo lo que sentí, sino desconfianza. Por la puerta principal apareció un Galra. Una mujer Galra. Recuerdos de la guerra se hicieron presentes en mi mente, y sentí una enorme necesidad por levantarme y pelear. Pero al verla con detenimiento me di cuenta de que no era como el resto de su raza. Ella era más esbelta, sus ojos no eran del todo amarillos, y su armadura… su armadura… la conocía.

—¿Eres… eres de la… la-a… de la…? —Traté de recordarlo. Sabía el nombre. Pero mientras más trataba de recordar mi voz perdía fuerza. Y me desesperé. En cambio, ella me dirigió una mirada comprensiva. Se acercó a mí.

—La Espada de Marmora.

—¡Sí! —dije aliviado —¡Exacto!

Ella me sonrió —Sí. Soy miembro de la Espada. Me llamo Krolia, ¿recuerdas quién soy?

Había algo familiar en ella, pero no sabía por qué —Yo… no lo sé.

Ella bajó la vista, y después miró a Shiro con una expresión seria —Hay que decirle —su voz se volvió autoritaria. Me sorprendió.

—Aún no —dijo Shiro, casi como súplica —debe entenderlo poco a poco, deja que vengan los demás.

—Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.

No quería preguntar, pero lo hice —¿Decirme qué? —Krolia me miró. Había algo de compasión, y también de coraje en sus ojos. Me era familiar.

—Keith, tengo que decirte que…

Shiro la interrumpió —¡Krolia es tu madre!

Miré a Shiro. Después miré a Krolia. Mi mente no estaba preparada para escuchar eso. Al principio no lo creí. No podía ser. Pero cuando Krolia me miró, algo en mi interior me dijo que era cierto. No puedo describir la alegría, la confusión, y también la ira que sentí en ese momento —Tú… eres mi… —entonces algo ocurrió. Mi cabeza dolió, y cerré los ojos un momento. Cuando los abrí me encontraba en una nave, con Krolia frente a mí, repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras. Parpadeé, y nos vi peleando juntos en una base Galra. Parpadeé, y recordé…

—¿Keith? —dijo ella.

—No es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿verdad? —levanté la vista. Había algo en su rostro. Parecía ser una Galra muy fuerte, pero había dolor en su mirada.

—Así es Keith. Ya nos habíamos conocido antes.

—¿Y por qué no lo…?

—Era lo que quería contarte —Krolia miró a Shiro, casi molesta. Era obvio que en algo estaban en desacuerdo. Pero si era tan importante para preocupar a, _mi madre_ , sentía que debía saberlo también.

—Shiro —lo miré —¿qué ocurre?

En cambio, en Shiro distinguí dolor y miedo, jamás había visto a Shiro tan preocupado por algo, o por alguien. Ni siquiera por mí. Era como si alguien hubiera fallecido o algo… y entonces pensé en Lance. Mi pulso se aceleró, y no sé por qué, ¿y si algo malo le había sucedido a Lance? Pero… ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto Lance?

Shiro me sacó de mis pensamientos. Se inclinó hacia mí. Shiro habló lentamente.

 —Keith. No sé qué tan preparado estés para escuchar esto, pero… en tu última misión sufriste un accidente. Uno terrible. Sufriste daños en tus piernas, en tus costillas, y hasta en tu brazo. Pero el daño más preocupante para todos, fue el de tu cabeza. El impacto fue tal, que… —Shiro se aclaró la garganta —sabíamos que ibas a despertar, pero había… hay, una alta posibilidad de que sufras pérdida de la memoria.

Estaba en shock. No sabía qué decir. No podía entender. No quería creer. Miré mis brazos. Yo no distinguí daño alguno. Me descubrí y miré mis piernas… y no podía creer que tenía cicatrices, como si me hubieran tenido que operar. No podía creerlo.

—Pero… —no sabía qué decir —Pero yo… ¡Pero yo te recuerdo, Shiro! ¡Te reconocí! —me sentía desesperado —Recuerdo a Voltron, recuerdo a Lance… recuerdo a los demás Paladines… —mi respiración se aceleró. Jamás me había sentido tan ansioso —Recuerdo… ¡Recuerdo a Krolia!

—Y esa es una muy buena señal —dijo ella, con calma —significa que el daño no es tan profundo como temíamos.

—¿¡Tan profundo!? ¿Pues qué esperaban?

No me respondieron. El dolor en mi cabeza no hizo más que aumentar. Y comenzó a dolerme mucho. Tanto que tuve que hacer presión con mi mano en la sien.

—¡Keith! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shiro, pero yo ignoré su pregunta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

Fue Krolia quien me respondió —Casi ocho semanas.

—¿Qué? —la miré incrédulo. Pero yo sabía que hablaba en serio. Ocho semanas… dos meses —¡P-pero la guerra! ¿Qué pasó con Voltron? ¿Y Lotor? ¿Qué pasó con Zarkon?

—Keith —Shiro me tomó de los hombros.

—¿¡Qué!? —le grité. Sentí unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice.

—Keith —repitió. Suspiró —la guerra terminó. La ganamos —intentó sonreír, pero claramente no estaba feliz.

—¿A qué te refieres con que terminó?

—Eso mismo. La guerra terminó. Zarkon, Lotor, Honerva, los vencimos.

No podía creerlo. No podía ser posible. Pero, entonces… —¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

Miré a Krolia. Ella, igual que yo, estaba cruzada de brazos con sus ojos cerrados. Era nuestra manera de afrontar las situaciones. Abrió sus ojos y me miró. Y sin decir nada le supliqué que me respondiera.

—La guerra terminó hace cuatro años.

Sentí mareo, mi respiración se aceleró. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creí que me lastimaría. Shiro me dijo algo más, pero sólo percibí murmullos. Cuatro años. No podía ser. El dolor de cabeza se convirtió en un aguijón.

Y me dio gusto.

Porque en cuanto lo sentí, el cansancio, el mismo cansancio se apoderó de mí de nuevo. Mi cuerpo se volvió débil otra vez. Y no pude mantenerme despierto más tiempo.

Todavía escuché a Shiro decir mi nombre antes de quedar inconsciente.

…

Cuatro años.

…

¿Cómo pudo ser posible?


	3. Caras Conocidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith despierta una vez más. Él no está solo, hay algunas personas con él, algunas que él jamás podría olvidar. Sin embargo, hay alguien que no está.

**Capítulo 3:**

**“Caras conocidas”**

 

Creo haber dormido todo el resto del día. Cuando volví a despertar escuché murmullos en la habitación. Aunque sabía que estaba despierto, no estaba seguro de si eran voces en mi cabeza, o si eran voces reales. Luego de frotar mis ojos nuevamente, los abrí. Otra vez me topé con la luz de la mañana, pero Shiro seguía ahí, y me miraba con alivio. Había más personas con él y me giré para distinguirlos. La única persona que reconocí al instante fue mi madre, Krolia. Ella estaba hablando con otras cuatro personas. Aunque aún no sabía quiénes eran, me sentí tranquilo cuando los vi. Charlaban entre ellos y no habían notado que desperté.

—Hola —dije con calma, y una sonrisa. Nuevamente me senté y me recargué en las almohadas. En mi mano izquierda ya no tenía la intravenosa, pero aún me dolía. De pronto unos brazos enormes me rodearon, y me apretaron.

—¡Keeeiith! —Gritó el grandulón, un joven robusto que me sujetó y me levantó de la cama, pero me abrazó con tanta fuerza que perdí el aliento, sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho y se me escapó el aire. Y ya no podía respirar.

—… _Auxilio…_ —Dije casi en susurro.

Escuché a los demás gritarle «Alto. Para Hunk. Déjalo Hunk.» Y después de decir —¡Oh, lo siento! —me soltó y caí en la cama. Inhalé tanto aire como pude, exhalé. Inhalé, y exhalé. Inhalé, y luego tosí. Y entones ese nombre me pareció familiar. Sabía quién era.

—¡Hunk! —dijo una chica. También la reconocí. Erala voz de Pidge —¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —respondió él —¡Es que… me da tanto gusto verlo!

—A mí también… me da gusto… verte —le dije recuperando el aliento.

Pero cuando los miré, tal como ocurrió con Shiro, la imagen que tenía de ellos había cambiado. Sus facciones, su cabello, su ropa. No tenía dudas de que eran ellos. Pero de un momento a otro parecía que habían transcurrido años. Hunk, bueno, él ya era un hombre. Y Pidge ya no era una niña pequeña. No porque fuera pequeña, pero siempre me pareció la más joven de nosotros, y ahora me parecía una mujer joven.

—¿Keith? —habló Shiro —¿Cómo te sientes?

Miré a Shiro —Yo… no lo sé —volví a mirar a Pidge y a Hunk. La siguiente pregunta sonaría tonta, pero para mí era muy importante —ustedes, ¿en verdad son Pidge y Hunk?

Se miraron. Claramente estaban preocupados —Claro que sí —dijo ella —¿no nos recuerdas?

—¡Sí!, es decir. Creo que sí. No lo sé. Es que… —no sabía cómo decirlo.

—¡Qué hay de mí! ¿Qué hay de mí? —un hombre de cabello y bigote anaranjado se plantó delante de Pidge y Hunk. Me miraba ansioso, pero también aliviado, eso creo. Mi corazón se sintió más ligero cuando vi al hombre, porque jamás podría olvidarlo.

Le sonreí —Hum, no lo sé. Ese bigote tan bien cuidado. Ese porte tan elegante. Y ese peinado tan, _sobresaliente_ —mientras hablaba, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Y luego adoptó una pose muy orgullosa. Y luego mentí —¡No! ¡No sé quién eres! —Su sonrisa desapareció.

—¡Qué! ¡Keith, muchacho! ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí? —se lo creyó.

—No, Coran. _No me acuerdo de ti_.

—¡Ah! Válgame la… espera, ¡muchacho! —todos soltamos a reír. Coran me dio un muy fuerte abrazo. Y me sentí muy aliviado, no sé por qué —¡Me diste un tremendo susto!

—Lo siento. Supongo.

Detrás de él estaba Krolia, que sólo me sonrió. Pero a su lado había alguien más. Otro joven de cabello corto, que tampoco reconocí.

—Hola, Keith —me saludó —¿Sabes quién soy yo?

—Yo… —lo pensé por un tiempo, pero no lo conseguí —Creo que no. Lo siento.

Aunque se veía decepcionado, no dejó de sonreír. Luego se acercó a Pidge. Extrañamente, noté un parecido.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó. Pidge se retiró los anteojos y lo abrazó. Algo me decía que sabía la respuesta.

—¿Acaso eres algún familiar de Pidge? —entonces me pareció, en verdad, ya haberlo visto antes. Yo lo conocía —Espera, ¡eres…! E-em… Eres… —nuevamente traté de que mi cerebro consiguiera la información que quería. Pero no podía lograrlo.

—Está bien —dijo él. Creo que quería sorprenderme o algo así, y se dio por vencido. Eso me desanimó un poco —sabíamos que esto pasaría —me extendió su mano —me llamo Matt.

Entonces lo reconocí —¡Matt! ¡Sí! Eso era lo que… —lo miré sorprendido —¡Matt!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

En lugar de responderme, él y Pidge y Hunk se soltaron a reír. Si dijeron un chiste, he de habérmelo perdido —Me lo han preguntado ya tantas veces. Te lo contaré otro día.

Me guiño el ojo. No estaba seguro de si quería darme a entender algo. Así que sólo asentí y miré alrededor. Sabía que faltaba alguien más. Miré a Coran y la recordé.

—Oigan, y ¿en dónde está Allura? ¿No va a venir a verme?

De pronto todos guardaron silencio. Algo pasaba y no lo entendía —¿Qué? —pregunté. Se miraron entre ellos. Era claro que me estaban ocultando algo —¿Qué ocurre? —yo quería saber.

Una vez más, Shiro fue quien respondió mi pregunta —Keith. Por favor, te pido que conserves la calma. Allura… —se tomó un tiempo para responder —Allura ya no está con nosotros.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿En dónde está?

Shiro puso su mano sobre mi hombro —se fue.

Lo entendí de inmediato —¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? —quería saberlo todo. En dónde había estado. Quién había sido el responsable. Si sucedió porque ella así lo quiso o si no tuvo elección. Y si yo, como Paladín, había estado con ella en sus últimos momentos, o si habría estado sola. Quería saber si había sufrido. Quería saberlo todo.

—Keith, aún no es buen momento para saturarte con tanta información. Es que, han pasado tantas cosas…

—Entonces cuéntamelas —miré a los demás —por favor, díganme qué ocurrió, ¿qué ha pasado en… —hice memoria —…en estos últimos años?

Hunk fue quien me preguntó —¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, de lo que sea?

Me tomé mi tiempo para responder. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Miré en mis recuerdos. Al parecer lo más importante estaba ahí. Mi padre. Nuestra casa. Shiro. La Garrison. Parecía ser que mi niñez y mi juventud estaban intactos. Casi. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Necesitaba concentrarme, necesitaba establecer un punto de partida. Pensé en el día que Shiro volvió del espacio en una nave Galra. Pensé en el día que encontramos al León Azul, y desde ahí los recuerdos brotaron. Hasta que se detuvieron repentinamente. Finalmente abrí los ojos.

—Sendak —dije —lo último que recuerdo es que estaba vivo. Pero en realidad todo desde que enfrentamos a Lotor por última vez es confuso.

Se miraron entre ellos, y finalmente comenzaron a hablar.

…

Me dijeron muchas cosas, unas que casi no tenían sentido, así como también tuvieron que omitir otras. Para empezar, no había olvidado cuatro, sino los últimos cinco años. O seis, tal vez. Shiro temía que el enterarme de tantos eventos pudiera provocarme un colapso, como el de ayer, por lo que manejó toda la información con cautela.

Me hablaron desde la caída de Zarkon a manos de Lotor, y su ascenso al trono. Su traición hacia nosotros. También me hablaron sobre Sendak y su ataque a la Tierra. Eso me impresionó, y por tal motivo, lo único que me permitieron saber fue que ganamos. Que lo vencimos. Y que de hecho, me encontraba en la Tierra. Me mencionaron que al final, fue Haggar, o, quiero decir, Honerva quien se plantó para destruirnos. Me dijeron que costó mucho trabajo, pero gracias al apoyo de todos nuestros compañeros y amigos logramos vencerla. Pero que finalmente, fue gracias a Allura que pudimos salvar el universo.

Sentí una gran pena —¿Ella sufrió? —pregunté.

—No —dijo Hunk, casi sonriendo —en realidad se fue tranquila, porque logró salvarnos a nosotros, y a su especie.

Asentí, aunque no entendía del todo lo que me estaban relatando.

…

Le pregunté a Shiro por su nuevo brazo. Aunque se puso un poco nervioso y prefirió no contestarme. De hecho, dijo que le alegraba que no lo recordara.

—El único recuerdo que espero tengas de eso es tu cicatriz, Keith. Y lo siento mucho por eso.

—¿Qué cicatriz?

Shiro quedó paralizado. De una manera que se me hizo divertida. Pero yo hablaba en serio. Exploré mi rostro con los dedos para comprobar si tendría alguna deformidad o algo así.  Y en eso la sentí. No una deformidad, quiero decir. La cicatriz. Abarcaba toda mi mejilla derecha. Quise levantarme a mirarme al espejo, pero no me lo permitieron. De hecho, no me dejaron siquiera levantarme de la cama. Ni siquiera para ir al baño caminé. Porque no querían que me esforzara demasiado, y pues tuve que aceptar.

Además, no estaban muy seguros de dejarme ver mi propio reflejo. Si mi recuerdo de cómo lucían mis amigos había cambiado, probablemente el mío también, y no querían arriesgarse a que sufriera un impacto. Así que esperé.

…

El resto del día estuvieron conmigo. Cuando llegó el doctor él también se sintió aliviado al verme despierto y tranquilo. Me explicó, al igual que Shiro, que había sufrido un accidente muy serio. Que habían tenido que operar mi pierna, y que el tiempo de reposo ya se había cumplido. Mi pierna tardaría un tiempo en recuperar su fuerza, pero con apoyo ya podría comenzar a caminar. Aunque ni en sueños usaría una muleta.

El doctor le atribuyó mi recuperación a mi ADN Galra, así como los efectos secundarios. Me confesó que yo sobreviví de milagro. No quise averiguar por qué, no todavía. Dijo que había una alta probabilidad de que recuperara mis recuerdos en unos meses, así como de que esos recuerdos ya no volvieran jamás. Aunque eso me dio un poco de miedo, preferí confiar en que pronto recuperaría mis memorias, y mi vida volvería a la normalidad. Entonces me pregunté, ¿qué clase de vida habría llevado los últimos años?

Ya después me mencionó ciertos cuidados que tendría que llevar. Que no debía esforzarme mucho, que si había molestias o dolor de cabeza intenso que no dudara en volver con él. Yo sólo asentí. Yo jamás había sido partidario de los doctores y sus recomendaciones. No es que no me cuidara a mí mismo, simplemente lo hacía a mi modo. Pero esta vez, yo sabía que tendría que seguir algunas reglas.

…

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. No me había dado cuenta de que me moría de hambre hasta que me llevaron desayuno a mi habitación. Estuvo deliciosa, aunque Hunk me aseguró que de haberla preparado él mismo habría quedado diez veces mejor el sabor.

Mis amigos se la pasaron hablándome de los últimos días de la guerra. Claro que omitían cosas demasiado intensas, pero aun así se las arreglaron para relatarme sus grandes aventuras. Nuestras aventuras.

Krolia nos dejó más tarde. No quería que se fuera, pero yo sabía que ella tenía deberes con la Espada de Marmora. Si es que seguía existiendo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijo ella —Tras la caída del viejo Imperio, la Espada de Marmora se volvió el nuevo ideal para los Galra. Keith, siéntete orgulloso, pues tú ayudaste a que eso fuera posible.

No me dijo más.

…

Aunque yo quería saber aún más de la guerra, y hasta de lo que había acontecido después, Pidge y Hunk me distrajeron con ciertos juegos. Adivinanzas, dibujar cierta palabra y que los demás la adivinaran, también llevaban cartas de colores. Todo esto me pareció tonto al principio, pero el jugar con ellos se sintió verdaderamente agradable. Me pregunté si así habría sido siempre nuestra relación, o a partir de qué momento se había vuelto tan personal y única. Todos reímos todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, poco después de mi comida volví a sentirme adormilado. Era como si hubiera estado ejercitándome toda la mañana, y ahora mi cuerpo se sentía cansado otra vez. Pero mi cabeza ya no dolía. En ese lapso miré a cada uno de mis amigos, y por primera vez en… no sé cuánto, me sentí en casa. Cerré mis ojos para descansar, arriesgándome a quedarme dormido.

Fue entonces cuando él volvió a mi mente. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levanté para buscarlo, pero él no estaba ahí. Era la segunda vez que despertaba, y otra vez no había señales de Lance. No se había molestado en aparecer, y no lo entendía, porque yo lo recordaba a mi lado, antes de recuperar el conocimiento.

Ni siquiera mis amigos habían hablado de él. Me pregunté si acaso estaba bien. Y temí lo peor. Y si, ¿y si él había sufrido un accidente como yo? ¿Y si él estaba herido? ¿Y si él ya no estaba…? ¡No!, yo lo recordaba. Él me dijo que iba a estar siempre a mi lado, ¿o no?, ¿Cuándo me había dicho eso?… Pero, ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto? ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia?

—Oigan —dije finalmente —Y… ¿Y Lance?

—¿Lance? —preguntó Hunk —Tienes razón. No me ha llamado ni enviado mensaje —Hunk revisó su teléfono celular —Voy a llamarlo.

Hunk salió de la habitación. Miré a Shiro —¿Él está… bien?

—¿Quién?, ¿Lance? Él está muy bien.

—Muy preocupado, también —dijo Pidge —desde el accidente ha venido a verte casi a diario.

«Entonces sí fue cierto» Pensé.

—Y, ¿y entonces dónde está?

Shiro me sonrió —Tranquilo, Keith. Él ha estado siempre contigo. Pero a veces el trabajo lo obliga a viajar fuera del planeta.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué trabajo?

—El, ah, bueno. Um… —Shiro volvió a poner esa mirada de _‘Acabo de decir algo que se supone tú sabías pero claramente no lo haces’_. Fue Pidge quien me respondió.

—¿Qué recuerdas de él, Keith?

—¿Yo? Bueno, sé que éramos rivales… y luego nos hicimos amigos. Él pilotaba al León Azul, y yo al León Rojo. Después cambiamos, y… —mi mente repitió los últimos recuerdos que tenía. O los más recientes, en realidad —…y también lo recuerdo a mi lado. Pero muy vagamente —froté mis dedos. Recordé sus ojos azules. Sus bellos ojos azules. Recuerdo haberlo visto llorar. Al recordarlo, mis ojos se entrecerraban.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sólo tengo sueño.

Hunk entró.

—Dice que llega hoy por la noche. Las negociaciones tardaron más de lo esperado, pero que ya viene en camino, _¿Listo para verlo Keith?_ —Hunk me dirigió una mirada muy extraña, y su voz también cambió. Pero en verdad no sabía de qué hablaba. Sin querer di un gran bostezo y mis párpados se cerraban contra mi voluntad.

—¿De qué hablas… Hunk?

—Tú tranquilo. Él estará aquí pronto.

No quería dormir…

—Ojalá no tarde… tanto.

Caí en un profundo sueño.


	4. Una Mente Rota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith todavía no consigue controlar su mente, y mucho menos después de una pesadilla. Demasiadas emociones juntas todavía lo derrumban.

 

 

_…Todo a mí alrededor era oscuro y borroso. Yo podía percibir movimiento, pero por más que me esforzara no podía distinguir nada. No sabría decir si venía de mí, o si sucedía a mí alrededor. Creo que lo segundo. Entonces escuché voces, pero no podía entenderle a ninguna. Gritaban, parecía ser una discusión. Luego, manchas de colores se movían hacia mí… no, yo me movía hacia ellas. Fui consciente de los movimientos de mi cuerpo y descubrí que estaba corriendo. No sé de qué, o por qué. Los gritos no cesaban, incrementaban, y yo seguía sin entender una sola palabra. Sólo sabía que corría. Hasta que de pronto una mancha roja se formó justo frente a mí. La mancha se convirtió en fuego. Se lanzó sobre mí, y yo grité… pude escuchar a alguien gritar mi nombre justo en ese momento…_

_…_

—¡AAAAHHH!

Desperté soltando un grito. Me sentía asustado y angustiado. Sabía que estaba sudando, y me costaba respirar. Traté de enfocar la vista, pero cuando miré a mí alrededor todo seguía siendo borroso. Únicamente podía distinguir un foco de luz sobre mí.

—¡¿Dónde…?! ¡¡Dónde…!!

No sabía en qué lugar me encontraba, ni a quién le gritaba. Eso sólo me hizo asustarme aún más. No sabía en dónde me encontraba, ¡no podía recordarlo! Y de pronto manchas oscuras se formaron sobre mí. Eran bultos negros sin forma. Me sujetaban y se acercaban a mí. Tenía que escapar de ellas. Me retorcí en la cama, tenía que irme de ahí.

En mi intento por escapar de esas sombras mi mano resbaló y caí de golpe en el suelo. Sentí dolor intenso en todo mi cuerpo. Pero no podía quedarme ahí. Las sombras seguían sobre mí, y cuando me giré pude ver sus ojos brillantes. Traté de arrastrarme para salir de ahí. Pero una de esas sombras cayó sobre mí y me sujetó de los brazos.

—¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡¡NOO!!! —grité y grité. Me retorcí tratando de liberarme pero la sombra me sujetaba con fuerza y me sacudía. Yo no dejaba de luchar. No entendía lo que sucedía. Cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza, deseaba que toda esta pesadilla terminara… y entonces escuché mi nombre. Fuerte y claro.

—¡¡Keith!! —era la voz de Shiro. Abrí los ojos de inmediato, y él estaba frente a mí. Me sujetaba de los hombros y me miraba… me miraba como si… no puedo describirlo. Además, cuando recién abrí los ojos, lo vi exactamente como lo recordaba. Más joven, cabello oscuro con mechones blancos, pero tras parpadear, él volvió a envejecer. Tenía su cabello blanco y unos anteojos… él seguía llamándome.

—¡Keith! ¡Por favor, reacciona!

—Shiro… —dije por fin. Él se relajó, notablemente. Dejó salir un suspiro, y me abrazó. Noté a Hunk, a Pidge y a Coran detrás de él. Se veían claramente preocupados. Miré las luces de la habitación y las reconocí. Vi la cama, y todo comenzó a volver a mi mente… bueno, todo lo de los últimos dos días. Shiro por fin se separó, pero no me soltó.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Recuerdas qué pasó? ¡Háblame! —había algo en su forma de hablar. No era sólo angustia, estaba molesto… ¿por qué estaba molesto?

—Shiro… yo…

—¡No podemos seguir pasando por esto! —Sentí que sus manos me sujetaban con más fuerza. Más de la necesaria.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —no entendía a lo que se refería.

—¡Shiro! Esta no es la manera—lo reprendió Pidge.

Él la miró. Y después volvió a mirarme a mí. Su brazo robótico seguía presionando mi hombro y comenzaba a dolerme. Cuando lo notó, él se relajó nuevamente, y entonces me soltó. Se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos, y yo me recargué en la pared, justo debajo de la ventana.

—Shiro… perdóname. Es que… tuve una pesadilla. O eso creo. Había… —traté de controlar mi respiración —…había sombras, y cuando desperté, creí que seguía soñando… perdóname, yo…

—Lo sé —dijo. Se frotó los ojos —No es la primera vez que… —no terminó la frase — creí que estaría mejor preparado —lo dijo más hacia Pidge, que hacia mí. Como una excusa. Lo miré confundido, incluso incliné mi cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas?

El teléfono celular de Hunk sonó. Cuando lo revisó, contuvo el aliento —Lance está aquí.

Mi corazón latió fuerte. Y no supe por qué.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shiro.

—¡Hay que subirlo a la cama! —dijo Pidge.

—¡Yo lo hago! —se ofreció Coran.

—No —dije yo —puedo solo.

—¡Keith, no! —me dijo Shiro. Intentó tomarme de los brazos, pero no se lo permití.

—¡Dije que yo puedo!

Mi cuerpo todavía me dolía, pero no le di importancia. Me sostuve de la pared con las manos y me impulsé hacia arriba. La primera vez no lo conseguí. Tampoco la segunda. Me detuve para recuperar el aliento, ¿por qué me resultaba tan difícil ponerme de pie? Ignoré la petición de los demás por ayudarme y lo volví a intentar. Y finalmente comencé a alzarme. Doblé mi pierna izquierda y pude impulsarme hacia arriba. Faltaba poco, sólo tenía que apoyarme con la otra pierna y ya estaría de pie. Pero cuando la moví, y la apoyé en el suelo, un dolor intenso me recorrió. Me hizo tropezar y caí al suelo.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de controlar el dolor. Escuché a los demás hablarme, querían saber si me encontraba bien. Y entonces guardaron silencio. Fue tan repentino que me extrañó. Abrí los ojos para mirarlos, pero ninguno me miraba a mí. Todos miraban hacia otra dirección. Yo volteé hacia donde mismo y…

Era la puerta de la habitación. Estaba abierta, y justo en medio había alguien de pie. Un joven de piel morena, cabello castaño y ropa azul. Tenía una mochila en sus brazos, parecía pesada. Él me miraba con la misma cara de sorpresa que yo tenía, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dejó caer la mochila de golpe, y corrió hacia mí con una rapidez que no pude procesar. Cuando me di cuenta, él se había lanzado al suelo y ya estaba sobre mí.

—¡¡¡Keith!!! ¡¡¡Keith!!! —gritó mi nombre una y otra vez. Me abrazó tan fuerte, que casi sentí que me dolía. Pero no era cierto. Él seguía diciendo mi nombre, a pesar de que estaba llorando, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Yo había hecho algo malo? Habría querido preguntárselo. Eso y más, tenía varias preguntas que yo quería hacerle. Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba otra vez. Esta vez no era por dolor, era por otra cosa… fue entonces que noté que yo también lo estaba abrazando. No sé en qué momento, pero me había sujetado a él, así como él a mí. Lo único que pudo salir de mi boca fue su nombre. Y lo dudé.

—¿…L-Lance…?

—¡Keith! —se alejó para poder mirarme directamente. El color de sus ojos era exactamente el mismo que yo vi cuando todavía estaba incapaz de despertar —¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡¡Al fin despierto!! —no dejaba de llorar, pero se veía feliz… supongo. Me volvió a abrazar, y yo sólo pude responder abrazándolo también.

Algo sucedió dentro de mí. Sentí… como que había encontrado algo que estaba perdido. Era una satisfacción y un alivio extraño. No pude evitar sonreír. Y luego hablé sin pensar —¿Dónde estabas? ¿¡Dónde estabas!? —le pregunté. No me sentía molesto. No le estaba reclamando. Estaba feliz. Y cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando. Al parecer mi cuerpo hacía lo que le daba la gana.

—¡¡Lo siento!! —fue lo único que él… lo único que _Lance_ , dijo —¡¡Lo siento!!

Trató de controlar su llanto, pero fue en vano. Siguió llorando, y yo lo seguí abrazando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo sobre en mi hombro, pero no me importó. En ese lapso, en ese corto y extraño momento, me sentí a salvo. Feliz, pero también raro. Era una sensación… familiar. Hasta que él fue quien me alejó de golpe. Se limpió los ojos.

—¡¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en el suelo?!! —me preguntó a mí —¡¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo él en el suelo?!! —le preguntó a los demás.

En un segundo, su forma de hablar se volvió fuerte, directa e imponente. Creo que… madura. Shiro trató de justificarse, los demás igual. Pero hablaron tan rápido, y todos a la vez, que no pude entender ni una palabra. Y de pronto ya no estaba en el suelo. Estaba flotando… no, claro que no… me estaban cargando. Lance. Él me había tomado en sus brazos, que yo no percaté que me habían sujetado de la cintura y las piernas. Me levantó con una tremenda facilidad, que me hizo preguntarme cuán fuerte era él, o qué tan liviano era yo, ¿alguna vez fui pesado? Y aun así, me depositó en la cama de vuelta con sumo cuidado y atención, como si yo me fuera a romper.

En otras circunstancias, y seguramente con alguien más esto me habría molestado mucho. Que me trataran con tanta atención no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, creo. Pero con él no. Y no sé por qué. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Incluso molesto como estaba, discutiendo con los demás, él era el único que casi no había cambiado nada. Bueno, miento, sus rasgos definitivamente se habían hecho más detallados, su barbilla era más cuadrada, y su cabello era ligeramente más largo. Pero de ahí en más, casi todo él era igual. Salvo por dos marcas de color azul que brillaban en sus mejillas. Me recordaron a... me recordaban a…

Cerré mis ojos y llevé mis manos a la cabeza. Le exigí a mi cerebro que lo recordara, ¡Yo sabía que sabía! En alguna parte de mi mente estaba el nombre que buscaba... ¡Allura! Me sentí orgulloso por recordar.

Entonces pasó algo demasiado extraño. De un segundo a otro, sobre mí apareció una criatura similar a un lobo. Pero su pelaje, sus ojos, incluso su tamaño eran anormales. No se parecían a nada que yo hubiera visto antes. La sorpresa fue tal que no pude evitar gritar

—¡¡¡AAAAHH!!! ¿¡Qué es eso!? —traté de retroceder, pero yo ya había llegado a la cabecera de la cama. El lobo era enorme. No necesitaba dar un paso siquiera para que su cabeza estuviera cerca de la mía. Sentí miedo otra vez. Acercó su nariz a mi cabeza y no pude evitar asustarme más. Me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos y grité —¡¡Me va a comer vivo!!

—¡¡¡Cosmo!!! —escuché a Lance —¡¡Te dije que aquí no!!

Entreabrí un ojo, y pude ver a Lance sujetando a la criatura. Al principio creí que era un animal salvaje y que Lance luchaba con él. Pero en realidad Lance lo cargó como si de un perro se tratara.

Él hablaba. Los demás hablaban y discutían. Pero yo no entendía ninguna palabra. Cada vez escuchaba menos sus voces. Sentí mareos y…

…

Caí…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—¡¡¡Lance!!! —desperté de golpe. Me senté en la cama, pero el movimiento fue tan rápido, que nuevamente perdí energías y caí en la almohada. Abrí los ojos y me vi rodeado de personas otra vez. Pero ya no me asusté. Eran mis amigos: Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Coran y…

—¡Tranquilo, Keith! —dijo Shiro —todo está bien.

Yo sólo pude verlo a uno de ellos —…Lance…

—Hola, greñudo —me dijo con una sonrisa enorme. Parecía que iba a llorar otra vez, pero no lo hizo.

—…Estás aquí… pero —traté de levantarme, de sentarme al menos. Pero la fuerza de mis brazos otra vez desapareció.

—¡Keith! —dijo Lance —¡Está bien, está bien! No te esfuerces. Todo está bien. Tranquilo… ya estoy aquí.

—Pero… ¡Pero el lobo! —dije preocupado. Luego me sentí tonto. Como un niño pequeño despertando de una pesadilla —No… olvídalo. Debió ser una pesadilla.

Lance rio —No, no lo fue. El es _Lobo_ , es… es tu mascota, Keith. Y su nombre es Cosmo. Bueno, así decidimos llamarlo algunos.

—¿Qué? —lo miré incrédulo —¿Mío? —di un bostezo — ¿¡Pero qué clase de lobo es ese!?

—Bueno… es un Lobo del espacio —dijo con una sonrisa —¡Pero no hablemos de él ahora! Aún es pronto para eso. Mejor dime tú, ¿cómo te sientes?

Volví a bostezar, de mala gana —tengo sueño… otra vez… ya me cansé de dormir… … ya no quiero dormir… —mis ojos se cerraban de nuevo —¡Maldita sea!

—¡Keith, calma!, todo está bien. Es normal que sigas cansado. Adelante, duerme. Ya es muy tarde.

Luego vi que comenzaba a alejarse. Sin pensar, estiré mi brazo y sujeté con fuerza su chaqueta.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? —dije con mis ojos entrecerrados.

Me sonrió —Siempre...

Y entonces volví a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy muerto, no estoy muerto. Ni está olvidado el fic tampoco.


	5. Regalos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith despierta y al fin pasa tiempo con Lance. Pero no podrá hacerle ninguna pregunta, pues se mantiene ocupado con los regalos que este le trajo.

 

Esa noche no tuve sueños o pesadillas. No que yo recuerde. Desperté con calma y me sentía más relajado. Miré hacia la ventana, y pude ver el brillo del sol de la mañana. Y también vi a Hunk. Estaba recargado en una silla, dormía y roncaba muy fuerte. Eso me hizo sonreír. Jamás lo había visto dormir, o quizás sí pero no lo recordaba. Luego miré a mi derecha y, como lo prometió, Lance estaba ahí. La silla que tomó estaba justo al lado mío. Había recostado su cabeza en la cama y ahí estaba dormido.

Me quedé viendo su cabello, por extraño que parezca. No sé por qué, pero me gustaba. Luego miré sus brazos, y así noté que él sujetaba mi mano. Se me hizo extraño, así que sólo la retiré con lentitud para no despertarlo. Traté de levantarme un poco para recargar mi espalda en la almohada, pero cuando apoyé mi mano izquierda nuevamente sentí una punzada. El dolor me hizo quejarme. Y ese ruido, ese pequeño ruido, fue suficiente para que Lance despertara.

— _¿Keith?..._ ¿¡Keith!? —se levantó de golpe —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí… tranquilo. Sólo fue… —miré a mi izquierda. En mi mano tenía una aguja en mi vena conectada a un tubo de plástico, cubierta con cinta adhesiva blanca. Seguí el tubo de plástico hasta la bolsa de donde caía el supuesto medicamento —¿Por qué tengo esto otra vez? —pregunté algo molesto, y también preocupado.

Lance se tranquilizó un poco cuando comprendió —¡Ah! Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Anoche despertaste con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Y la enfermera vino a ponerte un suero. Eso es todo, ¿te duele la cabeza?

—No —Volví a mirar esa cosa. No me gustaba, ni me fiaba que una aguja insertara líquido en mi cuerpo. Deseaba quitarme eso de inmediato.

—¡Bien! No te preocupes, ya casi termina.

Hunk despertó en ese momento.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Ah, no lo sé —dijo Lance. Se frotó los ojos y dio un bostezo.

—Bueno —Hunk se levantó, se estiró y se rascó la cabeza. Me pareció gracioso —Iré por un café, ¿quieres uno Lance?

—Tengo antojo de un capuchino.

—¡Yo quiero algo! —dije de inmediato.

Hunk se quedó mirándome, y luego miró a Lance —¿Le puedo traer algo?

Miré a Lance confundido, luego volví a Hunk —¿Por qué le estás pidiendo permiso?

Lance se rio—Keith, no creo que puedas ingerir algo que no sea comida de hospital. Pero, Hunk puede decirles a las enfermeras que tienes sed, y que te traigan algo de agua, ¿te agrada?

—Hmm… supongo.

—Bien —dijo Hunk —No te preocupes Keith, te prometo que cuando vuelvas a tu casa te prepararé ese capuchino especial como te gusta, ¿qué dices?

—A mí, ¿a mi casa? —A pesar de no estar seguro de lo que hablaba, me agradó la idea —Hecho.

Cuando Hunk salió de la habitación traté de recordar algo, lo que fuera. Específicamente sobre él. Supuse que en los últimos tres, o cuatro años, él había hecho grandes cosas. Yo sabía que a él le gustaba la cocina. Tal vez habría hecho algo relacionado a eso, o no sé, tal vez había encontrado a alguien que compartiera su gusto por la cocina. O lo que sea. Pero por más que traté, lo único que recordaba era a él como el Paladín del León Amarillo y sólo lo recordé en el Castillo.

Me rendí, y volví a prestarle atención a la realidad. Así noté que Lance me miraba raro. Cuando me giré no se movió. Sólo me miraba y sonreía.

—¿Lance? ¿Te sientes bien?

De pronto volvió en sí, sólo me sonrió más—¡Sí!, sí claro. Ya se acabó el suero. Lo voy a retirar.

—¿Qué? ¿No deberíamos llamar a una enfermera, mejor? —dije casi preocupado.

—Keith, tranquilo. Yo sé hacerlo.

—Lance, no.

—Keith…

Él ya estaba del otro lado. Hizo algo, y había detenido el traspaso del suero. Una de sus manos me tomó de la muñeca, la otra sujetó mis dedos.

—Tranquilo —me dijo —sólo dolerá un poco.

Empezó a retirar la cinta que sostenía la aguja. Eso me dolió, pero era soportable. Pero cuando la aguja se movió en mi vena cerré el puño y reprimí un grito.

—¡Lance! —dije cuando me controlé.

—Casi termino.

—¡Lance, no!

Cerré mi puño con fuerza, y no pude evitar sujetar así su mano.

—¿Listo?

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, retiró la aguja con rapidez. Y claro, ahora sí me dolió mucho y grité, ¿y qué hizo él? ¡Sólo se burló de mí!

—¡No es gracioso!

—Claro que no —no dejaba de reírse —para nada. Ten, haz presión con este algodón en tu mano, para que ya no sangre.

Tomé el algodón —está mojado.

—Haz lo que te dije. Iré al baño.

—Bien —qué fastidio.

Hice como me dijo él. Luego se dirigió a la puerta más pequeña de la habitación. Supongo que ese era el baño… no estaba seguro de haber ido al baño… Sacudí mi cabeza y borré eso de mi mente.

No sé por qué, pero un impulso se apoderó de mí. El recuerdo del día anterior de mí incapaz de sostenerme en pie, me hizo sentir la terrible necesidad de levantarme y volverlo a intentar. Miré la puerta del baño, esperando que Lance no se percatara. Retiré con un solo movimiento las sábanas, y no pude evitar mirar las cicatrices de mi pierna derecha. Pero eso no me detuvo. Me senté en la cama y dejé que colgaran mis piernas. Me sostuve del borde de la cama y bajé la pierna izquierda. Esta vez, sentía más fuerzas.

—Okay, okay… —dije para tranquilizarme —todo va bien.

Me apoyé sobre el pie y empecé a levantarme de la cama. Bajé con cuidado la pierna derecha hasta que toqué el suelo. Mi respiración se aceleró, pero yo debía lograrlo. Apoyé la pierna en el suelo y todo bien, sólo una punzada. Comencé a apoyarme en el otro pie, pero comenzó a doler. A doler mucho. No podía rendirme. No quise rendirme. Pero al final las fuerzas me abandonaron de nuevo y caí de golpe al suelo. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, y eso no fue lo peor.

—¡¡Keith!! ¡¿Qué pasó!? —escuché a Lance gritar desde el interior del baño. No tardó ni cinco segundos en salir. Agitaba sus manos para retirar el agua —¡¿Qué pasó?! —se puso de rodillas y me alzó —¡Keith! ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Nada! —dije de mala gana.

—¡Keith!

—¡Traté de caminar! ¿Okay?

—Ay, Keith…

Lance me sujetó igual que la última vez y me cargó. Me recostó en la cama de nuevo, pero esta vez no me gustó —Keith, no debes hacer eso. No sin ayuda.

—¿¡Por qué no puedo caminar!? —le pregunté molesto.

—Has estado mucho tiempo en reposo. A tus piernas les va a tomar un tiempo recuperar su fuerza. Y debemos cuidar aún más tu pierna por la cirugía. Hasta que el doctor venga y nos diga lo contrario.

—¡No me hables como si fuera un niño! —estaba molesto. Bajé la vista y me crucé de brazos. No podía creer que no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como caminar, o mirarme en el espejo, o ir al baño por mi cuenta, ¡ni siquiera recordar nada! —¡No necesito una niñera!

—¡Lo sé, Keith! —dijo Lance. Seguía molesto, pero lo miré extrañado por haberme dado la razón. Se frotó los ojos y suspiró —Keith, escucha. Necesito que entiendas. Piensa que todo está bien, pero para que siga bien hay que cuidarte. Sólo quiero que te cuides. Prométeme que no vas a volver a intentarlo sólo. Por favor.

Sabía que Lance tenía razón. Así que sólo asentí. Me incliné en la almohada y miré hacia la ventana. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando volvió a hablarme.

—Oye, anímate. Mira esto —cuando volteé vi que acercó su mano a mi rostro, y se detuvo. Yo la miré, sin saber con exactitud qué pretendía. Después la retiró, y cuando vi su rostro estaba sonriendo —Te traje algo.

Lance se agachó, y mi curiosidad lo siguió. Después levantó del suelo la enorme mochila que tenía el día de ayer y la dejó caer en la cama.

—¿Qué hay en la mochila?

—Un regalo para ti. En realidad, tooodo lo que hay aquí es para ti—recorrió la mochila con su mano.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos, ábrela!

Lance se sentó en la silla todavía sonriendo, ¿cómo podía sonreír tanto? Me senté en la cama. Quise cruzar las piernas, pero una punzada en mi pierna derecha lo impidió. Al menos la izquierda no me dolía. La mochila era demasiado pesada para tomarla con una mano, así que tuve que usar ambas. —Lance, ¿qué pusiste aquí? —le dije cuando la tuve cerca.

—Ábrela y lo averiguamos.

Algo extraño estaba pasando. Aunque mi memoria fallara, ese no era Lance. No el que yo recordaba. El Lance al que yo conocí era muy diferente. Más preocupado por sí mismo, presumiendo su forma de ser, también más bromista… creo. Pero este Lance era diferente. Parecía ser más cuidadoso, y tal vez dulce. Y eso me asustaba porque, si él había cambiado así, entonces ¿cómo era yo en realidad? Dejé eso de lado, y me concentré en la mochila. La abrí y encontré muchos paquetes envueltos en papeles rojo, azul y violeta. Miré a Lance, que sólo me sonreía. Comencé a sacar los paquetes, unos más grandes que otros, y los apilé a mí alrededor en la cama, hasta que la mochila quedó vacía.

Cuando finalmente terminé de sacarlos todos comencé por desenvolver el más pequeño. Resultó ser una caja roja que cabía en la palma de mi mano, la abrí y descubrí un collar. Y no uno cualquiera. Era un collar plateado de tres piezas: la primera parecían ser dos hojas de árbol entrelazadas, la segunda pieza era un arco que también se enroscaba en las puntas, y la tercera pieza parecía ser una flor de diamante, no sé si era real o no. Era muy bello, aunque demasiado para que fuera mío.

—¿Qué es esto? —dije sorprendido y maravillado.

—¿No es obvio? Es un collar.

—¡Esto es más que un collar! Lance, esto no puede ser para mí —lo sostuve de la cadena y le extendí el brazo a Lance, pero lo regresó a mí.

—Lo es. Y apenas es el primero.

Sostuve el collar de la cadena, y cuando por fin entendí que eso era para mí, me emocioné mucho. Lo devolví a la caja y la puse a mi derecha. Rápidamente tomé otro paquete. Ligeramente más grande que el anterior. Este era más suave. Lo desenvolví y descubrí un par de guantes sin dedos de color negro, con una letra K de color rojo.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Para mí? —pregunté incrédulo. Lance no podía sonreír más.

—¡Ya te dije que sí! Te conseguí estos, ya que perdí los otros, jaja —se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Los otros qué? —pregunté mientras me ponía los guantes.

—Eh… nada, ¡Sigue, sigue!

Pues eso hice. Seguí con los paquetes más grandes. Lance me había regalado una chaqueta roja, un par de camisas y playeras también. Dos pares de pantalones oscuros y unos azules. De pronto desenvolví lo que parecía ser una linterna, pero tenía un orificio en lugar de un foco. Tenía un botón extraño, y cuando lo presioné una hoja de luz color violeta emergió de él.

—¡Es una espada de luz! —grité emocionado. Sujeté el mango con fuerza y comencé a dar estocadas y a girar el arma. Me encantó. Lance me explicó cómo la había conseguido, pero la verdad estaba tan fascinado con el arma que no lo escuché. Tuve que guardarla porque Lance decía que no estaba permitido ingresar con armas al hospital, y temía que nos descubrieran.

También me llevó un suéter, unos tenis rojos, botas negras y hasta un peluche de un león rojo.

—¿Y esto qué? —le pregunté sosteniendo al león de los extremos y mirando sus ojos negros.

—¡Ja ja! Eso estaba en promoción. Son una edición especial en honor a los Leones de Voltron. El tuyo es rojo porque, bueno, porque Rojo era tu León al principio, ¿recuerdas eso?

—Claro que sí —miré a Lance. La realidad era clara —Lance… ¡lo amo! —y lo abracé. He de haberme visto muy tonto abrazando un peluche de esa manera, pero a Lance no le importó.

Había un paquete cuadrado muy grande y delgado, y decidí abrirlo. Descubrí que era —¿Un block de dibujo?

—¡Sí! ¡A ti te encanta dibujar! Eres muy talentoso, y no porque lo diga yo.

—¿En serio? —no le creía.

—¡Claro que sí! —Lance se puso tenso —¿no lo recuerdas?

—En realidad no —abrí el block y recorrí las páginas en blanco —pero le daré algún uso. Gracias.

Sé que Lance no estaba del todo tranquilo. Pero no supe por qué. Todavía había cinco paquetes por abrir. Había otra caja, esta era del tamaño de mi mano. La tomé dispuesto a abrirla, pero me detuve de pronto. Lance se había sentado en la cama sin que me diera cuenta, estaba muy cerca de mí y tomó mi cabello en sus manos. Otra vez tenía esa mirada.

—Hay que hacer algo con tu cabello.

—¿Algo de qué? —¿De qué estaba hablando?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Está demasiado largo! ¡Míralo! Ya puede cubrir tus hombros. Tal vez si hiciéramos un pequeño corte… —acercó su otra mano, y la sujeté con fuerza.

—Ni lo intentes —parecía sorprendido, pero se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sonreír.

—¡Está bien!, no cortaremos nada. Por suerte, tengo la alternativa.

Sacó de sus bolsillos algo pequeño de color rojo y recogió mi cabello. Sólo sentí que lo sujetaba por detrás de mi cabeza.

—Y, ¡listo! ¿Qué te parece?

Lance sacó de su pantalón su teléfono celular. Movió sus dedos y luego giró la pantalla hacia mí. Y por primera vez vi mi rostro.

Dejé caer el paquete en la cama y sujeté el teléfono. Vi mis ojos, mi barbilla, mis labios, mi nariz y mi cabello. Vi mi cicatriz, de la que me había hablado Shiro y toqué mi mejilla. No estaba asustado, sólo sorprendido. No había olvidado cómo me veía, es sólo que no era exactamente como yo creía. Aunque en realidad, ¿quién podría asegurarme si había cambiado o no?

—¿Keith, está todo bien? —me preguntó Lance.

—Sí —dije viéndome todavía —es que, no me recordaba —sonreí.

—…Keith, yo--

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Hunk entró con dos vasos en su mano —Oye Lance. El doctor quiere hablar contigo.

—¡Ah, sí! Ya voy.

Lance se levantó, me arrebató el teléfono y caminó a la puerta. Se detuvo antes de salir y me miró igual que antes. Me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta cuando salió.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —dijo Hunk. Se fue a sentar en la misma silla donde durmió —¿Qué es todo esto?

—Lance dijo que todo esto es para mí. Pero no sé por qué se molestó tanto.

Hunk se rio —Te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz de hacer por ti —le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Lo miré extrañado —¿de qué hablas?

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo. Sigue con lo que estás haciendo.

—¡Hunk, por favor!

Dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Habría sido inútil seguirle rogando a Hunk respuestas. Sé que no me habría dado ninguna. Así que en su lugar decidí terminar de abrir los regalos. La caja que había tomado antes resultó contener un teléfono celular en su interior. Hunk se sorprendió, porque dijo que era uno de los celulares más modernos, y por lo tanto de los más caros.

—Hunk, em…

—¿Sí?

—Podrías, eh… podrías… —me daba pena preguntar. Sólo le di el teléfono.

—¿Quieres que lo configure por ti?

—Sí… por favor.

—¡Claro!

Hunk lo tomó, y seguí con los regalos. Me topé con una bufanda roja. Era larga, era suave, era cómoda. Perfecta. También me topé con un estuche de lápices de colores, supongo que para el block. Y en una caja me topé con un collar para perro. Era especial, porque el collar brillaba de diferentes colores de acuerdo a cómo lo moviera. Era genial, aunque no estaba seguro de tener un perro.

Sólo quedaba un obsequio. También cabía en mi mano, era rectangular y delgado. Pensé que sería una libreta o similar. Pero cuando lo desenvolví me topé con una fotografía impresa y enmarcada. Éramos Lance y yo. Su brazo derecho alzaba la cámara y su brazo izquierdo estaba sobre mis hombros. Su sonrisa era enorme. Yo lo miraba y sonreía también. Ambos vestíamos la armadura de Voltron, pero el fondo tras nosotros era verde. Como el campo o algo así.

—Hunk, no lo entiendo.

—¿Perdona? —dijo él mirándome a mí.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué Lance hizo todo esto por mí? No lo tomes a mal, me… me siento alagado y, y me gusta todo esto. Pero no entiendo por qué lo haría —miré la fotografía, y se la mostré a Hunk —¿qué significa esto?

—Bueno, eh… Keith, no soy yo quien debe darte explicaciones…

—¡Haz el intento! Por favor…

Hunk tomó aire —Okay. Pero no le digas a Lance que abrí la boca —esperó unos segundos —Keith, tú y Lance… no sé qué recuerdes exactamente de él, pero, ustedes se volvieron _muy unidos_ , por decirlo así. Ustedes se volvieron inseparables y… y Lance lo valora mucho. Él haría lo que fuera por ti. Y el accidente que ocurrió lo asustó demasiado. No tienes idea de lo mal que estaba.

—¿Y por qué le afectó tanto? Es decir…

—Sé lo que quieres decir —Hunk suspiró —Keith, tú le salvaste la vida. No sé cómo, ni qué tuviste qué hacer, pero lo hiciste, y gracias a ti está vivo. Pero gracias a eso tú casi mueres, y… no me cabe la menor duda, de que Lance se culpa por eso.

Estaba atónito. Aún había mucho que no entendía, y había mucho que quería preguntarle, pero no hubiera podido en ese momento. Yo le había salvado la vida, a pesar de que eso costara la mía. Aunque no lo imaginaba, le creí a Hunk. Si Lance y yo nos volvimos tan unidos como él decía, entonces no lo hubiera dudado. Igual que con Shiro, o cualquiera de los otros. Pero entonces, ¿todo esto no había sido nada más que amabilidad?, ¿Lance estaría tratando de estar en deuda conmigo? Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir triste. Por él, y por mí. Y de pronto abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡¡Keith!! —gritó —¡Nos vamos a casa! ¡¡¡Mañana!!!

Sólo pude decir una palabra —¿Qué?

…

 


	6. Un Cuento en el Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previo a abandonar el hospital, Keith tiene la oportunidad de hablar un poco más con sus amigos, tal vez al fin pueda saber algo sobre su vida o sobre el accidente.

**Capítulo 6:**

**“Un Cuento en el Hospital”**

 

—¿¡Puedes creerlo!? —dijo Lance emocionado.

Se acercó a prisa a la cama y se sentó con una pierna flexionada sobre la ropa que me acababa de regalar. Estaba ya muy cerca y aun así se inclinó hacia mí. Sus manos tomaron mis antebrazos y se deslizaron hasta llegar a mis muñecas. Mi piel era fría, pero la suya estaba cálida.

—¡Ya podemos regresar a la casa! ¡Después de tanto tiempo!

—¿Estás seguro Lance? —Hunk incluso se puso de pie, él también se veía feliz —Pero, ¿así nada más?

—¡Sí! —dijo riéndose —Bueno, no _así nada más_ , todavía hay algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar primero con el doctor y el hospital. Pero… —cerró sus ojos y suspiró —…pero es todo.

Cuando Lance volvió a abrir sus ojos, pude notar un cansancio que no había percibido antes, un desgaste oculto en su mirada. Me pregunté el motivo, ¿acaso hacía algo agotador el resto del día?, o ¿no habría dormido bien?, o tal vez… Tal vez sería por mí. En cuanto lo pensé, Lance me miró y ese cansancio desapareció. Una vez más me sonrió, y casi creí que se iba a soltar a llorar.

—¡Keith! ¡Vamos a volver a casa! —sus manos sujetaron con más fuerza —¿No te da gusto?

—B-bueno… yo, je, je…

—Tú… tú no lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera sabía que viviera en una casa —reí. Hasta este momento no había pensado antes en dónde vivía yo —¿cómo es?

—¡Oh, claro! Claro, am, déjame ver…

—Sólo, puedes… —me aclaré la garganta —, ¿podrías soltarme ya?

Miré hacia abajo para ver mis manos, aunque en realidad vi las de él.

Me miró confundido, y luego bajó la vista —Oh, perdona —me soltó. Se aclaró la garganta —Bueno... Déjame ver —Lance se mordió el labio inferior —¿Cómo te lo explico?

Yo no sabía de qué hablaba, así que no sabía qué esperar de su respuesta. Miré a Hunk pero sólo alzó las cejas y me sonrió.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo es, ¿sabes? No tienes que contarme más.

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé, es que, je, je. Okay, escucha. Keith —lo dijo lento, y movía sus manos conforme hablaba —lo primero que debes saber es que tú no vives sólo. Tú… y yo… em… vivimos juntos.

—Entonces, ¿es como en el Castillo o algo así?

—No, no. Es una casa de verdad. Pero, no vives tú solo. Vivimos los dos… tú y yo… Juntos.

—Ah… genial.

—Eh, ¿disculpa? —preguntó.

—Dije que es genial, ¿qué tiene de malo? Es decir, sé lo que es compartir dormitorio. Algo que sí recuerdo son los días que todos vivimos en el Castillo de Allura.

—No, no, Keith. No creo que lo estés entendiendo…

—Lance, lo entiendo. Tú y yo compartimos casa, ¡eso es todo! ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

Lance se veía mortificado aún, pero asintió y recuperó su sonrisa.

—Ninguno.

—¡Bien! ¿Ya puedes decirme como es mi casa?

Lance volteó a ver a Hunk y ambos se encogieron de hombros. No dijeron ni una palabra, pero sé que acababan de comunicarse. Luego Lance me miró de nuevo.

—Bueno… es una casa grande… casi grande —guiñó un ojo —está ubicada en la cima de una colina, alejada de vecinos molestos, je. El camino para llegar a ella está rodeado de árboles, y más allá, a unos cuantos metros, hay un lago. O creo que es una laguna, siempre lo confundo. A veces nos gusta ir allí a descansar o a nadar —de pronto dejó de mirarme, como si se hubiera transportado al lugar del que me hablaba —en el verano, cuando llueve, todo se torna de un verde excepcional. El nivel del agua sube, y con ella aparecen peces. No los pescamos, claro. Nos gusta ir a alimentarlos. En invierno el frío es intenso, y eso que la nieve es escasa, pero nada que el chocolate caliente no resuelva. Y en la primavera hay muchas flores, y todas de diferentes formas y colores. Algunas las traje yo de otros mundos con la esperanza de que florecieran aquí. La mayoría lo hizo. Guau, las bioluminiscentes son preciosas. Ya quiero que las veas. Únicamente quisieron florecer en la orilla, y el espectáculo nocturno es… precioso…

Yo estaba fascinado con todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Aunque no conocía el lugar, ni las plantas de las que me hablaba, lo imaginé lo mejor que pude y en verdad tenía ganas de ir a verlo con mis propios ojos. De pronto volvió en sí, y finalmente me miró. Se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y hasta se sonrojó.

—Creo que me salí del tema.

—¡No, no! Por favor, continúa.

Me volvió a sonreír. No dejaba de hacerlo —Bueno. La casa, ¿no? —se aclaró la garganta —Es una casa de dos plantas, pero las habitaciones están en el piso de arriba. Para entrar a la casa hay que subir escaleras. Ahora por tu pierna es un inconveniente, pero nos las arreglaremos. Hay un balcón, que abarca desde la entrada y rodea hasta la puerta de atrás. Al entrar, tienes la sala a tu derecha, y el comedor a tu izquierda. Una barra lo divide de la cocina. Por fuera, en la parte de abajo junto a las escaleras hay una cochera. Por ahí podemos entrar a una sala de estar, donde tenemos un piano, un juego de billar y otras cosas. Podemos entrar al cuarto desde arriba, pero también hay escaleras. Ahora las escaleras no parecen haber sido tan buena idea. Por último, también tenemos un jardín. A veces hacemos reuniones familiares ahí, o celebraciones importantes. A veces tú y… —se detuvo un momento —a veces jugamos voleibol ahí, o entrenamos —me miró de nuevo de esa forma extraña —ya quiero que lo veas.

—¡Y yo también! —exclamé —Lance, suena genial.

De pronto sonó su teléfono celular. Cuando lo miró sólo se sorprendió — _Oliver_ , ¡Discúlpame un segundo! Es importante. Hunk, échale un ojo, por favor —se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo cuando salió, lo escuché responder la llamada — _Holi Olie, jeje…_

«Oliver» ¿Quién podría ser?

…

A pesar de lo mal que estaba mi memoria, ese nombre no lo pude olvidar. Un rato después Lance volvió a entrar, y dijo que había algo que necesitaba hacer. No me dijo lo que era, pero se tendría que ir. Supuse que tenía que ver con el tal Oliver, y habría querido preguntarle a Hunk al respecto, pero sentí que tal vez me estaría entrometiendo demasiado en asuntos ajenos. Así que mejor decidí ignorarlo.

—Me voy a ir —me dijo —pero Hunk se va a quedar aquí contigo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo-

—Lance, no soy un bebé. Vamos a estar bien —le dije.

—Eh, claro. Entiendo. Hunk, te quedas a cargo —apuntó un dedo hacia él —Llámame de inmediato si algo pasa.

Se dirigía a la puerta, pero a medio camino se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y me miró, luego regresó y me dio un abrazo cálido. No lo esperaba, pero le devolví el abrazo aun así. Lo oí murmurar algo, pero antes de poder preguntarle lo que dijo se fue. Recordé lo que me dijo Hunk, sobre que supuestamente yo había arriesgado mi vida por salvar la suya, y el pensamiento sólo me dio lástima.

La sensación se fue cuando Hunk me entregó mi teléfono nuevo—¡Todo tuyo! —Tomé el aparato en mis manos y lo miré un largo rato —¿Keith?

—Hunk, ¿podrías enseñarme a usarlo?

Hunk me dedicó una sonrisa —Con todo gusto.

Hunk se sentó en una silla junto a mí y me enseñó a usarlo desde cero. Me habló sobre las aplicaciones, los contactos, llamadas y mensajes. Me mostró la cámara, me mostró Internet, y muchas más cosas. Hunk me enseñó con calma, asegurándose de que yo entendiera todo lo que me decía, y yo agradecí eso, porque en verdad no sabía usarlo para nada. Incluso practicamos una llamada telefónica.

Al poco rato llegó una enfermera con mi desayuno. No era la gran cosa, de hecho no tengo idea de lo que era, pero al menos me habían traído mi vaso con agua. Cuando la enfermera se fue, Hunk volvió a quejarse de la comida, y de pronto vi que levantó una mochila suya, y de ella sacó un sándwich.

—¡Hunk! Eso es ilegal —le dije riendo.

—Sólo si alguien nos atrapa. Lo preparé especialmente para ti.

Y en serio estaba delicioso. Aunque temíamos que de pronto alguien más entrara y nos descubriera. Luego de comer sentí sueño, me volví a recostar y le pedí a Hunk que me contara algo sobre él. Me contó que logró establecer un ‘Servicio de Comida Universal’. Una especie de franquicia espacial, que reunía a cocineros de diferentes especies, pero todos siguiendo las reglas y recetas suyas. Era muy interesante, pero mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que finalmente me volví a dormir…

…

…

_Abrí los ojos y yo estaba de pie en medio de un pasillo sin fondo, iluminado únicamente por luces color violeta en los extremos. Toda la superficie era metálica, y no dejaba de escuchar el eco de alguna señal de alarma. Traté de caminar pero mis piernas no respondían. Sólo podía voltear, pero no había nada ni nadie más. Luego escuché el eco de una voz. Y luego otra, y otra. Muchas voces venían desde el otro extremo del túnel, pero no lograba ver a nadie. Hasta que logré reconocer una voz. Era Lance, y gritaba mi nombre. Luego escuché a alguien corriendo hacia mí. Quise enfocar la vista y verlo, pero no lo conseguí. De pronto escuché a Lance —¡Detrás de ti! —al fin pude darme la vuelta y sentí un disparo en mi hombro izquierdo._

_…_

Desperté agobiado, cubierto en sudor y con mi respiración acelerada. Mi hombro me dolía, y no pude evitar mirarlo. Me descubrí el hombro, pero mi vista era borrosa.  

—¡Keith, mírame! —volteé a ver a Hunk, y junto a él de pronto reconocí a Pidge.

—¿Keith, estás bien? —me preguntó ella.

—Sí —dije humedeciendo mi boca —Una pesadilla… —la volteé a ver —¿Ya estabas aquí antes? Porque, no… no te recuerdo aquí, yo…

—No, tranquilo. Llegué hace como media hora.

—Ah… Y, ¿y Lance?

—Va a regresar en cuanto pueda —dijo Hunk —tiene algunas cosas qué hacer. Y yo también —se levantó y se estiró —me encantaría seguir aquí, pero el deber llama. Pero no te preocupes, estás en buenas manos.

—Claro que lo está —dijo Pidge —Además, Coran también viene en camino. Y Shiro y Curtis van a venir a las seis.

«¿Shiro y quién?» Pensé en preguntar, pero la verdad en este momento no me importaba recordar a nadie.

—De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos en la noche —dijo Hunk. Me abrazó y luego a Pidge —Tus cosas están en la mochila en el sillón. Chao.

—Adiós, Hunk. ¿Y bien, Keith? ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —me preguntó cuando él se fue, pero no respondí.

Volví a mirar mi hombro, el dolor que sentí había sido tan real, que estaba seguro de que encontraría la herida. Mi vista había mejorado y creí ver una mancha, pero no sabía si era real.

—¿Keith?

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunté sobresaltado —¡Ah! Nada, yo sólo, e-em… ¿qué dijiste?

—¿Hay algún problema?

Suspiré —Perdona. Es que, tuve una pesadilla. Lo siento.

—No, está bien, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

—N-no… no es importante.

—Sí lo es Keith. Adelante, puedes confiar en mí.

Luego de un momento accedí —no recuerdo mucho en realidad. Sólo un pasillo largo. No sé dónde sea, ni qué hacía ahí. Oí muchas voces, pero no… no reconocí a nadie. Luego creí que alguien me disparaba y —volví a descubrir mi hombro —Lo siento, es que se sintió tan…

—¿Real? —dijo ella. Volteé a verla, y la vi intrigada —¿Algo más?

Pensé en los demás sueños que había tenido: la nave en el espacio, el fuego, las voces. Y también recordé que yo veía a Lance junto a mí antes de despertar, pero no me pareció adecuado hablar de ello —No hay mucho más qué decir, ¿por qué?

Pidge dudó, pero respondió —Es curioso que lo hayas soñado, en realidad, me arriesgo a creer que es un recuerdo.

—¿En serio? —me quise levantar, pero los brazos no me pudieron sostener —O sea que-

—No, no. No vamos a hablar del accidente.

—¡Pidge, por favor! ¿Qué debo hacer para saber?

—Keith, es que no es por ti. Si por mi fuera hablaría contigo, en serio, pero...

—…No me digas —le dije con fastidio —¿Lance?

Asintió —Perdóname, pero no voy hablar sobre ti.

Lo medité. En primer lugar, comenzaba a fastidiarme el hecho de que Lance parecía tener cierta _autoridad_ sobre mí. Ni Hunk, ni Pidge querían hablar sobre lo que pasó porque Lance no se los permitía. Y estoy seguro de que Shiro no me había querido contar más por la misma razón. Entonces pensé en cambiar el punto de vista.

—Está bien, no voy a preguntar sobre el accidente. So-sólo dos preguntas, ¿puedo?

—Mmm, adelante.

—Okay… —tomé aire, y valor también —Primera pregunta, ¿por qué Lance es importante?

—¿Ah, a qué te refieres?

—Por favor. Pidge, tú acabas de decirlo, el problema es con Lance. Él no quiere que hables. Y lo mismo con Hunk, no quería decirme nada porque se lo prometió a él. Shiro y los demás también lo prometieron, ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró —Sí, Keith.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué? Es que no lo entiendo. Yo… —me sentí apenado y no quise mirarla —antes de despertar tuve sueños… o algo así. Sabía que Lance estaba ahí y, y yo me sentía feliz porque él estaba ahí… Y cuando por fin lo desperté yo sentía la necesidad de verlo. Yo quería que estuviera conmigo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él tiene esa autoridad sobre mí?

—Keith, no es eso… —meditó unos segundos. Estoy seguro de que Pidge habría preferido no hablar sobre ello, pero finalmente accedió —Tú ganas. Te voy a decir lo que sé, pero sólo lo que yo sé, ¿okay? —asentí.

—De acuerdo. Yo estaba en una estación orbitando la Tierra, cuando recibí la llamada de Hunk. Sonaba asustado, me dijo ‘ _No sé lo que pasó, pero Keith y Lance están gravemente heridos. Tienen que operar a Keith’_. Inmediatamente después, Matt y yo nos reunimos y volvimos al planeta. Shiro, Curtis y Hunk ya estaban aquí. La noticia voló como el aire, y todas nuestras familias no tardaron en llegar, o los que pudieron venir. _‘¿Qué sucedió?_ ’, preguntaron unos. ‘ _¿Qué tan grave es?’_ , preguntaron otros. _‘¿Van a sobrevivir?, ¿Dónde estaban?, ¿Qué tienen?’_ , y podría continuar con las preguntas… ¿Todo bien hasta el momento?

Estaba tenso, la cabeza amenazaba con volverme a doler y apretaba los dientes. Pero sólo me humedecí los labios y asentí —continúa.

—Bien. Lance fue el primero en despertar. Sin considerar sus huesos rotos, una herida en la cabeza, y algunas quemaduras de segundo grado, él estaba casi bien. Estaba conmocionado y fue difícil poder hablar con él al principio, y cuando por fin se recuperó se negó a hablar hasta saber de ti. Y… cuando por fin te vio, y supo el daño que tú tuviste, él… quedó devastado. Hunk y yo tuvimos que cuidarlo, porque él se puso muy mal —suspiró —no fue fácil, Keith. Para ninguno de nosotros, pero supongo que ustedes dos se llevaron la peor parte. Quién sufrió más, no sé decirlo. Tú no recuerdas eso, y muchas cosas más, pero Lance sí, y no se lo perdona.

—Pero no fue su culpa, ¿o sí?

Pidge se encogió de hombros —No lo sé. Lance nunca quiso hablar sobre eso conmigo. Ni Shiro, ni casi nadie. Creo que el único que sabe es Hunk, el doctor que lo trató, y él mismo. En lo personal, yo creo que sí fue un accidente, en una misión de ustedes dos. Sólo sé que ambos están vivos de milagro, y fue gracias a ti. Él dijo que tú salvaste su vida.

Se detuvo. Creo que ya entendía un poco más la actitud de Lance, y el alboroto con él. Todo lo que yo quería saber tenía que ver con él. Lo afectaba directamente, porque es algo que él había vivido también. Hasta este momento, yo creía que el accidente había sido por mí. Cuando Hunk dijo que yo había salvado su vida, pensé que tal vez las circunstancias me habían orillado a acercarme a él, que lo que ocurrió habría sido culpa mía, y que tal vez él lo supo, nada más. Pero ahora todo parecía indicar que ambos estuvimos juntos cuando pasó. Lance sabe perfectamente lo que ocurrió, y todavía lo atormenta.

—¿Todavía tienes otra pregunta? —me dijo Pidge.

—¡Sí! —dije sin pensar. Ya me había picado la curiosidad —Olvida a Lance. Ya lo entendí, eso creo. ¿Recuerdas cuando desperté hace dos días? ¿Tal vez? La última vez, cuando Lance llegó… y el asunto con el lobo gigante.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Okay… Shiro dijo algo ese día, él dijo que… dijo que no estaba preparado, o algo así.

—Dijo que esperaba estar mejor preparado.

—¡Sí!, ¿a qué se refería él?

—Bien. Keith, tú y Lance llegaron al hospital hace dos meses. Ambos llegaron en un estado crítico, los atendieron, y ambos quedaron en observación. Lance despertó tan sólo dos días después, y su recuperación fue más sencilla. Tú despertaste tres días luego del accidente, pero… no tenías recuerdo alguno de nada, ni nadie. No sabías quién eras, dónde estabas y por qué, ni quiénes éramos los demás. Shiro y Krolia, tu madre, intentaron ayudarte esa primera vez, intentaron hacerte recordar, pero tú los rechazaste. Además, tú estabas malherido. Te pusiste muy mal y… bueno, tuviste una especie de colapso y quedaste inconsciente.

—Shiro habló que no quería saturar mi cabeza con tanta información, ¿se refería a eso?

—Sí, algo así. Pero no fue la única vez. Cinco días después de eso volviste a despertar, y fue igual de malo. Aún no sabías quién eras, pero te pusiste paranoico y creías que nosotros te habíamos lastimado y te teníamos retenido aquí. No fue nada lindo y al final tuviste otro colapso y volviste a desmayarte. Diez días después de eso, es decir, dieciocho días después del accidente despertaste por tercera vez. Te sentías extremadamente cansado y desorientado, pero ahora recordabas tu nombre, al menos. Estabas asustado, pero parecías estable y más dispuesto a escuchar, entonces Lan- Nosotros, quiero decir, decidimos contártelo todo. Sobre tu vida, sobre Voltron, nosotros, y por último, Lance decidió contarte sobre el accidente. Y creo que te pusiste aún peor, quedaste en shock por… por todo, una vez más colapsaste. Y no volviste a despertar en más de un mes. Despertaste por última vez hace unos días.

Pidge se detuvo. Sentía una presión en el pecho, y respiré profundo. La cabeza ya me estaba doliendo, y supuse que a eso se refería Pidge. Todo lo que acababa de saber me hizo sentir mal, mareado y tembloroso. No podía enfocar a Pidge, pero no quería ceder al desmayo esta vez. Traté de controlarme.

—¿Keith? Te sientes mal, ¿verdad? ¡Agh! Lo sabía, ¡iré por la enfermera!

—¡No! ¡No vayas!

Pidge se levantó y se alejó. Traté de impedirlo, pero el esfuerzo sólo incrementó el dolor en mi cabeza, y ahora mi pierna también me dolía.

—Por favor… por favor, quédate conmigo… —cada vez me costaba más respirar. Sabía que pronto perdería el conocimiento otra vez, pero estaba luchando. Pidge regresó a su silla y tomó mi mano. Yo la miré y le sonreí, aunque el dolor de cabeza se había intensificado —gracias…

—Keith, por favor perdóname, no era mi intención.

—Descuida… no es tu culpa… Gracias… por contarme…

—Aah, Lance va a matarme.

—Je… ¿por qué tanto alboroto?...

—¡No, no! Ya no vas a sacar información de mí.

Eso me hizo reír, y eso hizo que la cabeza me doliera aún más. Me recosté y cerré los ojos.

—Está bien… Ya sé… lo suficiente…

…

…

 


End file.
